just one last time
by hikakao2345
Summary: kaoru feels rejected by his brother, what will he do to get him back? i'm horrible at writing summaries...  just read the fanfic i think you'll like it:D


Just One Last Time: chapter one

I am kaoru hitachiin in the past two weeks I have realized i'm gay but even worse with my own flesh, my twin brother hikaru. I know that it's wrong but the more it try to forget the more I want him. Tragically all of his time and love for me was taken away by haruhi. Hikaru is to "in love" and "can't live without her for one second" to realize what he's done. That used to be me when it was just the two of us in our own little world. Until we let haru-

"kaoru!" hikaru said with a huge smile plastered on his face. Once he was sure I was paying attention, he sat next to me and said "guess what happened on my date with haruhi! Guess!".

"what" I said plainly

"I fucked her! Well... almost." hikaru said in a burst of happiness. Before I could respond to what just invaded my ears, the door to our room flew open and crashed into the wall. Tamaki walked in and grabbed hikaru by the shirt and lifted him off the floor.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter!" tamaki screamed in hikaru's face.

"nothing" hikaru stated with a playful smirk appearing on his lips.

"haruhi told me everything! What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't believe you would do something like that!" tamaki scolded while choking hikaru's half dead, dangling body. Silence filled the air when tamaki's phone rang. We knew it was haruhi because it was her favorite song. Before anybody could move tamaki dropped hikaru to the floor and left the room without another word.

Hikaru layed on the ground for a moment gasping for air before he stood, brushed off his clothes, and simply stated "that was weird" then walked away.

**The next day**

"kaoru! Kaoru! c'mon you have to get ready for school!" hikaru said already dressed as he rushed me to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the shower and shoved me in. about three minutes later I could hear hikaru whining at the bottom of the stairs for me to hurry up. I quickly walked down the stairs to be greeted by an anxious hikaru as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the limo waiting to take us to school.

As usual the ride to school was silent and the second hikaru could see haruhi he bolts out of the limo to greet her. Typically I fallow hikaru and quietly sit there trying not to barf from their lovey dovey shit. But today I found something unusually interesting about the shadow king. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the garden, writing something in his mysterious black book.

"yes kaoru" kyoya said laying his icy cold eyes on me for a second before he continued to write in his book.

"i was wandering if we could hangout after the host club" I said nervously

"why do you want to come over?" Kyoya stated not taking his eyes off of the notepad

"well... I just wanted to get my mind off of hikaru for a while." I stuttered, while my eyes were glued to the ground.

"i suppose that would be fine, that is as long as you do what I say" the shadow king said smirking as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

**The host club**

the giant doors to the club flew open as rose pedals flew every where. We all greeted the princesses in perfect unison as they walked in the door. Once everyone was here we sat at our table and talked about whatever came to mind like we do everyday. Except today I noticed every few minutes kyoya would glance over at me, I couldn't help but blush slightly every time he did.

"hey kao, why do you keep looking at the shadow king ? Am I not good enough for you?" tears filling in hikaru's eyes as he held my chin up so I was forced to look into his eyes.

"the host club is over, please leave now" kyoya said putting on his best host smile.

Me and hikaru broke apart and wiped the fake tears out of our eyes. Before I could tell hikaru I was going home with kyoya, he was already flirting with haruhi.

A hand gently caressed my shoulder, I swiftly turned around to see Kyoya standing there smirking at me.

"c'mon kaoru it's time to go" kyoya said towering over me.

Before we left the club room I looked back at everyone one last time. Hikaru was laughing at something haruhi said, senpai was moping in the corner while he grew mushrooms, honey senpai was eating cake as mori watched him.

"come on kaoru" kyoya said slightly irritated, yet somewhat playful as he tugged on my arm to go to the limo. Seeing the shadow king act that was some what scared me considering he's typically so cold and distant.

The ride to the Ootori mansion was silent except for the sound of kyoya's pen scratching against the paper. Once we got to the mansion I fallowed kyoya to his room.

"so... what are we gunna do?" I asked kyoya as he locked the door to his bedroom. Suddenly kyoya pounced on me forcing me to lay back on his bed. He kissed me passionately, I tried to reject it but kyoya's is so much stronger than me. He pulled away and gazed into my eyes.

"you wanted to get you mind off hikaru didn't you?" kyoya stated as he smirked slightly.


End file.
